


A Chilly Meeting

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Reader-Insert, Universe Alteration, and if i did i may end up turning it into an OC just for ease, but again idk, but idk, everything's up in the air bc i'm indecisive af, i've been asked a few times if i'd turn this into a full fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: Because demigods would definitely exist in the world of Eos and Nyx would definitely be the one to get caught up in another Issue™.





	A Chilly Meeting

The cold night air was piercing her lungs like a thousand tiny needles. She couldn’t feel her lips at this point and her legs were numb from the over exertion. How long had she been running? When was the last time she slept? If she hadn’t had the blood of an Astral running through her veins she likely would have been dead at this point. 

Actually if she hadn’t had the blood of an Astral running through her veins she wouldn’t even be in this situation in the first place. 

“Lose them, _____,” she hissed to herself. She could feel her pool of energy reaching the bottom of its reserves. While _____ may have been a little more than mortal, she certainly couldn’t continue on like this. She needed rest. Now.

As her foot caught on the stump of a tree her eyes locked onto a small wooden cabin down a small, barely-there trail. Picking herself up off the snow covered ground she made her way as quickly and quietly as possible down the path. Scraping at the bottom of the barrel of her energy she willed the snow to cover her tracks, filling her footsteps with a new powdering of snow. 

“At least mom’s good for something.”

As _____ trudged up the steps to the front door of the cabin she only briefly entertained the idea of the possibility she was about to walk into the house of a potential murderer. Who else would live so far out in the woods after all? _____ figured she had a better chance at escaping alive – even without use of her abilities – if the fight was one on one. She was willing to take those chances any day. 

Her footsteps were careful as she opened the front door and walked further into the house. _____ was hopeful that whoever lived her wouldn’t mind the picked lock too terribly. Her ears were on high alert, listening for the sign of any other life in the cabin. Her eyes darted from one area of the room to the next, scanning for anything that may endanger her. The room was spacious, relatively speaking – certainly larger than her cell back in that hell site. There was a small living area taking up one half of the room while the other half was occupied by a small kitchen. Stairs to the left of the main doorway led up to a second floor where _____ assumed a bedroom was located. 

Food. The first thing _____ needed was food. She could pass out after that. If _____ ended up needing to flee she wanted to at least have a full stomach. If she slept first she’d not only be groggy but hungry too. Once _____ was halfway through the room she rushed over to the kitchen, wrenching open the door so quickly she felt the appliance rattle with the force. Swiping a bottle of water and a jar of peanut butter she let the door swing shut before foraging through the cabinets. There she found a can of peaches and a box of crackers. 

_____ began stuffing her mouth with as much food as she could fit as she continued taking stock of everything in the kitchen. She swung the small pack off and began fitting whatever nonperishable food she could into it. 

“Space,” _____ murmured to herself. “I need space for first ai-” 

It was then that _____ felt the familiar kiss of a blade on her skin. She didn’t dare move a muscle the cool metal was so carefully pressed against the column of her neck. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you stealing was bad?”

How had she not heard this man enter? There had been no telltale creak of the floor boards as _____ had expected there to be with a wooden cabin. She hadn’t heard the door open or close behind her. This man had been nothing but silent as he sneaked up on _____ and it sent a chill up her spine. The danger she felt at this moment was different from the danger she’d become accustomed to though. Whereas her pursuers had made her feel endangered like an animal being hunted, the danger she felt now she knew was dependent on her actions from here on. In other words, she could dictate the outcome of this encounter. 

“I’m sorry,” _____ said. Her voice was raspy from a mixture of exhaustion, the cold, and dehydration. “I didn’t mean any harm. I just needed some supplies that’s all.”

“Why?” The man’s grip on his weapon didn’t ease, but the cutting edge to his voice had dulled. 

“I’m being hunted. I’ve been on the run for….” _____ frowned as she tried to recall how long it had been since she’d escaped. The days and weeks and months had all blurred into one horrible nightmare. “I’ve been running for a long time.”

“Who’s chasing you and what do they want?”

_____ took her time hammering out the best way to answer that. The first answer to his question was easy, the second half not so much. _____ was very much against giving the true reason why she was being hunted. In the past the truth ended with someone giving up _____’s location for a pleasant sum of gil. “Nifs,” _____ said. “I’m…I was one of their experiments.” She rolled up the sleeve of her jacket to reveal a bar code on her inner wrist, raising it to show the owner of this cabin. “I swear if you just let me take some food I’ll leave you alone.” 

_____ felt the kiss of the blade leave her skin as the warmth of a second body receded. She turned around to face the man who’d caught her and took in his appearance, trying to gauge if he would be any more trouble. His eyes were a stony mixture of blue and grey and his jaw was covered with the beginnings of a beard. He was young though, and the braids in his hair marked him as Galahdian easily. He was built like a warrior too or…no that wasn’t quite right. He was more lean than he was bulky. 

“There’s an extra bedroom upstairs. Take it,” he said. The words snapped _____ out of her thoughts and she gaped at him.

“What?”

“Take the empty bedroom upstairs. I’m not going to let you run back out into the snow, especially when there’s a blizzard moving in.”

“I can handle the cold fine.”

“I’m sure you can, but I don’t care. Besides,” he said, “you look like you could use some sleep.” 

A part of _____ wanted to argue, but the idea of sleeping on an actual bed was too good to pass up. She certainly did need her sleep…. “Fine,” _____ said. She swung the pack onto her shoulder as she made her way over to the staircase she’d seen when she broke into the cabin earlier. 

“The name’s Nyx by the way. Give a shout if you need anything.” 

_____ doubted she would.


End file.
